Not So Innocent
by Agreene
Summary: Dr. K loses her vriginty to her fearless leader.


Not So Innocent

Typing feverlessly on her keyboard, Dr. Caitlyn Kay was hard at work upgrading the weaponry for the rangers. Their last battle with another of Venjix's monster left their weapons damaged. That was this afternoon. She stopped typing putting her fingers to her temples. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her work. Her mind was elsewhere.

She stared at the screen on her computer. The image stared back at her. Dr. K smiled at the picture of Scott Truman. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since he became the rpm red ranger. At first Dr. K really didn't know what to think of the young man who'd been arguing with his father. She thought Scott sounded like a brat but she watched him. He seemed so angry with his father for not wanting to go search the desert for Marcus Scott's elder brother. Despite being injured, Scott still would risk life and limb trying to find his brother. His bravery went unmatched by any other person she's ever come into contact with. This was one of the reasons she chose him to her red ranger. The other reason she chose Scott to be her red ranger was because he was hot.

Dr. K thought Scott was the hottest guy she had ever met. Of course spending your entire life hidden from the world, any guy she came in contact with would look decent enough to her. However Scott was different. His tall, muscular physic, and brown eyes captured her attention. She would stare at him when he wasn't looking and has admired him for his leadership skills. All these qualities about Scott were amazing to her but there was something else. She had begun lusting over him.

Her lust for Scott began recently and innocently of course. If being attracted to the red ranger wasn't enough, Dr. K's attraction to him grew even deeper. She became aroused by his presence and her arousal has been growing ever since she saw him naked a week ago. It happened so innocently. She had been walking towards her room and had to pass the bathroom. The door was open and there stood the red ranger in all his nakedness. Scott didn't see Dr. K because she was hiding but his reflection in the mirror gave her a full view of his large nine inch cock. His thick caramel toned meat was a huge turn on to her. Having spent her entire young life hidden from the outside world, Dr. K hadn't learned about sex. Her only source of this kind of knowledge was through books and magazines. Ironically this was how she learned to masturbate.

Standing at the door watching Scott dry him self off using his red towel, Dr. K felt her self getting aroused by the site of cock. Scott wasn't lying when he bragged about his prick. She recalled him and Flynn talking about who had the largest penis. Scott claimed his was bigger than Flynn's. Though she hadn't seen Flynn's cock, Scott's was certainly hung like a tree branch. Since that day, Dr. K has been pleasuring herself almost every night and has been secretly spying on Scott when he's in the shower. She uses the video of him in the shower to get her self off. Dr. K isn't experienced when it comes to the real thing but she was becoming quite the pro in masturbating.

Dr. K was 13 years old the first time she learned to masturbate. She was amazed at how people could find ways to get themselves off. She recalled looking at the magazine of the gentlemen in and how big he was. She began to feel a stir within her. Her arousal began to form a small dot in her underwear. This led to her explore her self.

Since that afternoon, Dr. K hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. She's found her self masturbating all week. She didn't have the courage to experience being with a man and was too scared to tell Scott. She's even begun having wet dreams about him. Take last night for example. She dreamt Scott was making love to her in the shower. His slick pole invading her wet pussy was turning her own. The thought of his prick inside her was getting her aroused. Dr. K squeezed her legs together as the lips of her clit clamps around the libia. She looked around checking to see if anyone could see her. Luckily for her she was in the lab and it was midnight. No one would be up at this time. She decided to get herself off.

Seated in her favorite chair, Dr. K separated her legs to give her more access. Using her index finger she slides it up and down on her clit outside of her panties. She groans as the sensation is becoming too much for her. She slides her hand into her panties and inserts a digit in her cunt. She continues moaning inserting another digit into her. As her moans increase, from the pleasure of her fingers are doing its job to satisfy her, her breathing becomes shallow. She increases the pace as her orgasm nears. Her fingers become coated with her fluids.

"UUUUHHHHH. FFFUUUUCCCCKKK MMMEEE SCOTT." She groans. "OOHHH. IIII WWWAANNNTTT YOOUUU." She groans continuing her masturbation session. Her panties become soaked with her release. With her breathing returning to normal, Dr. K decided to clean herself off. She didn't have any napkins so she would have to leave the lab. Dr. K. shut down the lab for tonight and headed to the bathroom to clean herself off. What she hadn't realized was that she had a visitor watching her the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She entered the bathroom and began to undress. She hadn't expected to release all over her panties. She turned on the water to catch a shower. She began to undress her self and was now nude. Someone was behind her. She hadn't realized who it was. The person's hand reached out for her.

"You look amazing." Said the voice behind her. Dr. K spun around to see Scott standing behind her.

"Scott you scared me." She said startled by his presence. She was trying to cover herself up using her towel. He stood there wearing nothing but his sweat pants, his bare chest exposed was turning her on. His prick can be seen through the fabric of his sweats pants.

"It's ok. You don't have to cover up your body. I like you just the way you are." Scott said taking the towel from her hand. There she stood in all her nakedness. Scott smiled loving the way she looked to him. The lustful look in his eyes told Dr. K all she needed to know. "I saw you masturbating in the lab." He said stroking her left cheek. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh. You saw that huh?" Dr. K said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's natural. Besides it was hot. I figured you could use the real thing." Scott said seductively. He leans his face into her as the two began kissing. Dr. K's bare hands began to explore Scott's upper torso. His hands caress her bare milky ass as a soft moan escapes her lips. Her cunt brushes up against Scott's prick. This was driving her nuts. She stopped kissing him a moment to play with his cock through his sweat pants. "That feels so good K." He moaned. "Do you wanna see it for real?" He asked as she nodded. He pulled down his sweat exposing his thick throbbing meat to Dr. K. "Like what you see?" He asked smiling.

"You're so big." Dr. K said. Scott uses his fingers and traces circles around her nipples. Dr. K moans loving the way Scott's fingers pleasure her sensitive mounds. Scott moans as Dr. K continues teasing his prick. She uses her other hand to gently squeeze his balls. Scott licks his lips loving the way that felt. His prick getting harder by the second. Dr. K remembered that she was a virgin. Other than her fingers, she had never been with a man before. "Scott."

"Yeah." He said enjoying her hand on his cock.

"I'm a virgin. I've never had sex." Dr. K admitted.

"Well I'm glad to be your first lover." Scott said seductively. "Why don't we take this party to your room?"

"Ok." She said. Scott turned the shower off before both left the bathroom and went down the hall stark naked. Lucky for the two of them no one was awake at this time of night. Dr. K led Scott into her room closing the door behind him. The two began to kiss again. Scott laid Dr. K down on her bed as they continued kissing. Dr. K's legs are spread apart. Scott's prick gently brushes her pubes turning them both on.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Scott asked her.

"Uh huh." Was all Dr. K could muster. She so excited that the thought of being with the man she fantasized about was more than she could handle. Scott slowly enters her tight cunt.

"UUUUUHHHH." He groans finding her pussy really tight. Dr. K's hands tighten around Scott's arms and her eye clinch shut as she is being plunged for the first time. Since she is a virgin, the first sexual experience with a guy will hurt her at first. Scott notices her face. "You ok?" He asks making sure not to hurt her.

"Yes." Dr. K says groaning in some pain.

"You want me to stop?" He asked.

"No. Don't stop. I know this will hurt for a minute. I want to do this." She said as Scott continued to push his member into her. He then pulls out of her completely before plunging his member back into her sensitive hole. Dr. K grunted feeling the stinging pain of her cunt is being forced open by Scott's thick cock. Scott's pace begins to quicken as he finds his rhythm. At this pace, Dr. K begins to feel pleasure instead of pain. It had only took a moment for Scott to open her up. "UUUUUUUHHHH. FFFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK MMMMMEEEE." She moans feeling Scott's balls slap against her tight ass.

"YYYYYEEEESSSSS." Scott moans leaning over to kiss Dr. K's lips. She takes his lips willingly sliding her tongue in his mouth. Scott returns the gesture as the two continue their love making. Scott stops kissing Dr. K long enough to suck on her nipples.

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHH YYYYYEEESSSSS. OOOOHHHHH GGGGGGOOOOOODDDDD SSSSSCCCCCOOOOTTTTTT." Dr. K moans feeling her climax vastly approaching.

"This feels so good." Scott groaned. Dr. K's walls tighten as she is close to climaxing. "You like this huh?" He asks her as continues pounding her pussy.

"YYYYEESSSS. YYYEESSSS. FFFUUUCCCCKKKK MMMEEEE SSSCCCCOOTTTT." Dr. K moans. Her tits bounce up and down as he prick becomes coated with her fluids.

"OOOOHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT." Scott moans. His balls begin to swell.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH." She screams releasing her fluids all over Scott's prick. His pace quickens as he nears his climax.

SSSHHHHIIIITTTT." Scott groans as he shoots his load inside Dr. K. Both are breathing having came together. Dr. K smiled seeing stars as the intensity of her climax decreases.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yes it was." Scott said as they kissed again. "We're going to have to do this more often."

Dr. K loving the way that sounded. "And you're no longer a virgin."

"I like the sound of that. Thank you Scott."

"For what?"

"For taking my virginity." Dr. K said.

"Than you for letting me be your first." Scott said as the two kissed again.

To Be Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
